Rice is an important food in many cultures, and it is a source of many nutrients. Unfortunately, it has a high starch content. The most popular method of cooking rice is to combine the dry rice with a proportioned amount of water such that the water will be totally absorbed during the cooking process. This is the technique used by most cooks using manual methods or electric rice cookers.
Some cooks use a variety of preparation methods to actively reduce the amount of starch in the cooked rice. Soaking or rinsing prior to cooking and discarding the water is somewhat effective. Most effective is the method of cooking the rice with an excess of water, then discarding the “starch” water, sprinkling clean cold water to rinse the rice, draining this water, and then reheating the rice.